1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible coupling for transmitting rotary power and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a flexible coupling for transmitting rotary power and comprising opposed end structures which are interconnected by flexible coupling members and such a coupling is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,082, for example. However, the coupling members taught in this patent are generally of complex design and thus comparatively expensive to manufacture and assemble resulting in increasing the overall cost of the coupling and the cost of maintenance of such coupling during operation.